


You're the Huckleberry now

by SongMina



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (But have they answered it? Nah), (It turned out sadder than I expected), Fluff and Angst, M/M, McCree's insecure, Pictures, Post-Recall, Pretty much just McCree and Genji reuniting and sorting themselves out, Reunion, There are things that could make people uncomfortable, angsty fluff, so be careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongMina/pseuds/SongMina
Summary: McCree is forced to face Genji again. As it turns out, one of them has been having much more fun after leaving Blackwatch than the other.





	1. Kinda glad

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write fics but McGenji has forced my hand

McCree’s world had crumbled down 6 years ago, and to this day he’s still looking for a new one. The world was huge, filled with life and things to look at and out for. He had seen much, visited countries he had never heard of, yet still felt lost.

Often he’d meet others like him, people holding a gun up to have some sense of control and power over their lives. The difference was that McCree held the gun with a false hope for justice and the others for a more twisted form of it; trying to get recognition from their gangs, Talon, or even themselves.

Seeing what could be kept McCree from slipping, but even then he feared it wasn’t a stable ground to stand on. If he wouldn’t get a tie back to reality, he feared that the years would weight down on him in ways he couldn’t push in the back of his mind.

He needed an anchor, something to hold onto.

Around 5 am, in an American grocery store McCree was grabbing a packet of instant noodles, when he saw the first thing that pounded fear into his heart in years; Genji Shimada, picking out cute postcards together with an Omnic.

McCree’s hand slipped, the noodle packet fell on the ground. It made a very quiet sound, but a late-night store was silent enough for it to grab their attention.

They turned to look at him, and he stared back. Endless curse words were racing inside his head, and every bit of his body felt numb and tense.

The silence was unbearable, although it felt safe. McCree knew that a word uttered would be a lock into the reality that Genji really was there, which also something Jesse wasn’t ready for.

“Greetings” The Omnic surprisingly spoke.

McCree lifted his hand a bit to greet back, but was unable to get a word out. He knew he looked freaked out, it made him feel awful. If it were later in the day, he could turn his charm on and grab the situation over the shoulder while treating it a nice drink. Sadly it was too early, he was tired, and faced with a person he had found trouble of just thinking about for years.

“McCree?” Genji spoke, he sounded as surprised as McCree must have looked.

“Ho-“ He coughed lightly to his serape, “Howdy.” He tilted his hat and gave an un-sure smile.

Genji turned his body to face him as well, “I can’t believe this. It’s really you!”

“In the flesh.” McCree nodded “Can’t say I expected to see you again like this.”

“Me neither..” Genji’s voice sounded as unsure as McCree. He turned his head towards his Jesse’s feet “Are you buying noodles?”

“A man’s gotta eat.” McCree shrugged and lowered to pick them up, his back hurt a bit doing it.

Genji stared at the man slowly picking up an instant noodle package off the ground. “Isn’t that the really gross brand?”

McCree turned it around in his hands. “Yup.”

“Then, “Genji’s stared at him for a moment for dramatic effect, “Why are you buying it?”

McCree flipped it in his hands. “It’s cheap.”

Genji walked next to McCree on the noodle area, and picked out a different brand. “I’m buying this for you.”

McCree looked at the noodles that costed at least a dollar more than the ones he was going to get. “Isn’t that a bit excessive? It’s such a big package, not to mention expensive, I wouldn’t want ya wastin’ your money when I can handle just fine with this.”

“It’s $1,20.”Genji opposed. “Just let me buy it for you.”

McCree rubbed the back of his neck. “Well I ein’t stoppin’ ya.”

“Thank you.” Genji said victoriously, and then placed the gross ones on the shelf all by himself.

There was a certain joy McCree found from watching Genji joke around with him, it bought back memories that he hadn’t dared to think about much. He had been afraid Genji would still be angry at him, that they’d argue and get into a mess. Seemed like they both didn’t want that.

“Do you want to help pick a postcard with us?” The Omnic continued the conversation. He had been looking at postcards the entire time. “I am looking for one to send birthday wishes to a student of mine.”

“Are you are teacher or something?” McCree asked, and walked to the postcards with Genji.

“I am, to a degree.” He nodded. “I am Zenyatta, I have made it my duty to help people find peace and spread the belief that all are equal.”

“That’s a pretty big goal.”

Zenyatta nodded. “I find joy in it.”

“Good for ya.” McCree started looking at the cards. The puns were plentiful, and pictures of cute animals were everywhere.

“Sophia has always been a fan of cats, hasn’t she?” Genji joined the conversation, and picked out a few cat themed postcards.

“She indeed has, but I sent her a card with a cat picture last year.” Zenyatta replied “Do you think she would enjoy one with flowers?”

“Why not both?” McCree showed a little card he found, it was simply adorable.

“Oh that one is wonderful.” Zenyatta spoke happily “I think she’ll love it.”

McCree gave the card to Zenyatta, who then started making his way to the cashier.

“Nice work.” Genji spoke to him, before walking after Zenyatta.

McCree found it both wonderful, and conflicting.

Once Genji and Zenyatta insisted in pay everything, they all walked out of the store out onto the cold dark street.

“Where are you staying the night?” Zenyatta asked McCree, his voice soft and caring. Something McCree wasn’t used to in the slightest.

“..ya know, ‘round.”

Genji looked at him. McCree felt somewhat bothered by being un-able to read his expression. He’s always been good at reading body language, but Genji’s had changed quite much since Blackwatch. “We’re staying at Zenyatta’s student’s second apartment. You are free to come too.”

He breathed in softly, the night winter air stung his throat. “Alright.” McCree replied.

“How wonderful.” Zenyatta hummed, and started progressing towards their next location.

Genji waited for McCree to start walking, before he followed, as if making sure of something. McCree hadn’t completely lost his ability to read Genji’s movements, which did bring him some comfort. Back at Blackwatch, whoever walked in the middle of the line was the one safest, and most of the time McCree walked in the far back. Sometimes though, Genji would purposefully go behind him, it became more common once Jesse had lost his arm. Gabriel would go before them, which he seemed to take too literally back at Switzerland.

They walked in silence, McCree decided to just let it happen. He had a lot on his mind, and he knew if he kept distracting himself from it; things would go haywire in that little brain of his.

To think he met Genji again. It felt unbelivable, yet there Genji walked. He could hear his light footsteps, and the light mechanics and breathing he let out. If he wished, Genji could go incredibly quiet. McCree couldn’t help but to feel a safer knowing Genji didn’t find the need to be fully silent.

There was a slight tension in all of it, a feeling of something being off. It kind of reminded McCree of the old days, just before everything went to hell.

After a long walk in silence, they arrived to a small apartment. It had two rooms, the other being the bathroom. Everything was neatly placed, cleaned up, expect an un-finished chess game. There were blown out candles here and there, and the curtains were closed.

McCree couldn’t believe Genji he knew stayed there.

“I’ll put the noodles in the cabinet; you can grab them when you need to.” Genji spoke, already placing them in the kitchen.

“Alright.” McCree took the room in, focusing on all the little details. He tried to see what was added by the two visitors and what was there originally. “Did ya guys play chess before?”

“We did.” Zenyatta nodded, slowly descending onto a big comfy pillow in the corner.

“Then we realized we hadn’t gotten anything for Master’s student, and rushed to the grocery store since neither of us was too tired.”

“..Master’s?”

Genji placed his hand on the kitchen counter before turning back to face McCree: “I am one of Master Zenyatta’s students.” Afterwards he walked further into the room. McCree had stayed pretty close to the door, but seeing the other two’s confidence helped him to adjust. “He has helped me more than there are words to describe.”

“You’re giving me too much credit, Genji.” Zenyatta hummed, he sounded a little embarrassed. “The power for recovery was always within you, I just did my best to help you act upon it.”

“That doesn’t diminish how thankful I am.” Genji replied, sounding joyful from the light conversation. He then sat down by the chess board; considering it was on the only table in the room it was no surprise.

McCree took Genji’s glance towards him as an invitation to sit down as well.

Genji then worked on lighting the candles, that smelled like cinnamon. They hadn’t turned on the lights when they arrived, which had confused him, but if they wanted mood lighting he wasn’t going to complain.

“Master, are you already entering sleep mode?”

Zenyatta nodded. “My energy has reduced, unlike your gratitude.” He sounded humoured, it was rather sweet. “Feel free to awaken me at any time if you wish.”

“Alright, good night.”

Zenyatta chuckled lightly; “Good night.” The small lights upon the Omnic’s head slowly turned off, and he lowered completely against the pillow, physically sitting on it. He was still in a pose of meditation.

“If only it was that easy for humans, huh?” McCree added, his voice lowering even when he knew the Omnic would not be woken by him speaking at normal volume.

“Heh.” Genji sounded sincere, even when he clearly wasn’t actually laughing. “There are perks to his form of excistence.”

“That’s a fancy way of puttin’ it.” McCree pointed out, leaning back on his chair to relax a bit.

“Oh.” Genji sounded surprised, but after a moment of thinking he seemed to come to the same conclusion as McCree had “It seems I’ve picked up things from how my Master speaks.”

“Can’t blame ya, the company ya keep’s a big deal.”

Genji chuckled lightly “I wonder if I would have started talking like you if I would have.. stayed.” What started off as a little joke turned quickly into discomfort for them both.

McCree let his eyes drop from Genji’s visor, and focus on the chess board. “Don’t worry about it.”

“…Right.” Genji gave a nod, and stared at the chess pieces between them. “Do you want to play?”

“Wouldn’t wanna mess up you and Master bot’s game.” Jesse replied.

“I’ll take a picture of it.” Genji insisted, pulling his smartphone form his pocket. “We can pick it back up later.”

“Well ein’t that somethin’.” McCree stared at the green phone, back at Blackwatch it had been much less happy looking. It was nice seeing Genji had become happy enough to buy a silly phone case, but it also worked as a big reminder of an elephant in the room that neither of them had yet to address.

Genji took the photo, and then started rearranging the little soldiers and rest of the kingdom.

“Your Master plays pretty defensively, huh?” Jesse said, as he helped with his side of the board.

Genji tilted his head in a way that used to signal a smile, which his voice confirmed to be true. “He doesn’t enjoy killing, even when it comes to small wooden objects in fictive scenarios.”

“Doesn’t seem like the best chess tactic, though.”

“He wins often, it’s almost terrifying.” Genji laughed softly, before finalizing the positions of the Queen. “He is scarily good, if I didn’t know better I would bet he was using some program I don’t know about.”

McCree took the first move, just a little poke at a soldier. “Not many can play by their own ethics.”

“Mhm.” Genji nodded. “He is amazing.” Another soldier moved.

McCree felt himself biting his lip lightly, before proceeding.

The chit chatter quieted down as they kept playing, both getting much too invested. Both playing so terribly aggressively, pieces moving fast.

The Blackwatch break room had a shelf full of board games that all had lost pieces, they would take pieces from other games and give them the role of what was needed and at a point it stopped being sure which game was which. No-one usually played any of them, especially chess.

There were exactly two times they did play it though, both ending in Jesse winning. Genji had mentioned his dad and brother wanted to teach him, but he never sat down long enough for them to succeed. McCee meanwhile learnt it before joining deadlock, and became great at it after Gabriel made him play it against him for only he knows why. No-one in Blackwatch could beat Reyes, expect him.

Genji won.

McCree had started off relaxed, he knew that Genji suggesting a game would mean at least a bit of a challenge but he never expected things could turn out like this.

Genji had found a scary balance between the aggressive and defensive tactics, every move he made seemed to have some strategy on it. It was like any time McCree stumped on, he’d have 10 more plans to execute.

Of course McCree was a little rusty, he hadn’t played chess in 6- No actually 3 years if that one time at China counted, but that’s still quite a long time. That didn’t change that fact that Genji just beat him.

His queen came right for his king, and he lost.

“You’ve.. You’ve sure gotten better.” McCree let out a breathy compliment, the amount of adrenaline that a simple chess game had given him was certainly something new. The last time a chess game was actually exciting to him was when he went against Gabriel. There was a clear difference between how Genji and Gabriel played, McCree and Gabriel had a certain connection with their plans, like they were working on the same wave length. Genji on the other hand, it felt _different_ , and he didn’t know how to even describe it.

“I’ve played many games with my master.” Genji chuckled. “’The Company ya keep’s a big deal’, huh?”

McCree couldn’t help the dumbfounded smile on his face, it was amazing seeing Genji being playful with him. As much as the implications of his victory freaked him out, the glory Genji’s visor shined with was almost a fair trade.

“Boy..” McCree huffed lightly, lifting his scruffy bangs to cover the top of his head with a hand. “I knew you had it in ya, but never thought you’d cash in on it.”

“I had a lot of other things on my mind back then.” Genji nodded, sounding genuinely happy about the compliment. His voice was now calmer. “I’m glad things have changed.”

There was a feeling of a thick tar in McCree’s throat, discomfort and a loss of words. The smile remained on his face, but the words started to creep up to free the rest of his ignored thoughts. He wasn’t the type to push feelings aside, but he didn’t want to process them right now, he could do that later. “Nice to hear yer happy.” It was sincere.

Genji shifted his fingers and gaze softly, McCree recognised it as uncertainty. “So.. How have you been?”

McCree knew it was coming, but he was still living in denial. “Good.” He said, as sincere as he could. He knew he failed when Genji’s palms met. “Ya know I’m a tough bastard.” He continued just to give it more feeling.

“You have.” Genji sounded a bit cheerier again.

McCree desperately looked for an out, knowing how stubborn Genji could be it was only necessary to distract him if he wasn’t ready to talk his issues out yet. Then suddenly: he yawned.

“It’s getting late, huh?”

“Should probably head to bed.”

Genji went silent for a moment, before turning around to face the bed. “There’s only one, and no couch.”

“Welp.”

“I guess we could share it, like back in the day.” Genji said, his voice was hard to decipher.

McCree tilted his head lightly to cover his face just a bit, “Wouldn’t oppose to it.” He was possibly a little flushed red, which he had to admit felt weird.

“Well do what you need.” Genji laid down onto it, leaving a great amount of space for McCree. He faced his face against the wall, which Jesse was both thankful and saddened by.

“Is there a shower here? Haven’t really used one in a while.”

“I figured.” Genji said, he sounded soft and clearly meant no harm. It still felt like It though, McCree realized. “It’s the door right there.” He pointed. “Don’t run the water too long.”

“Gotcha.” McCree replied, and walked into the clean, simple, and small bathroom. The shower was in the way back, which he appreciated.

Jesse knew it would happen, turning a shower on was like telling your mind to flow over. Still stepping under the water was a bit of a pain and a relief. Rarely did he get a shower, only suspicious motels with termites as company or in the houses of people he saved were his options most of the time. He tended to smell, which wasn’t too bad. It made people leave him alone, complimented his attire and other kind of nice things. Around people he didn’t want to show his more violent side though, it wasn’t nice in the slightest.

McCree could only imagen how the shiny bodied Genji saw him. One side of him knew Genji had always known Jesse as a bit of a scruffy man, but the other wondered if he had wished Jesse to have changed like he had.

Green lights, shined and well taken care of metal body, his way of speaking, Genji had changed. Genji had become absolutely breath-taking, not that he wasn’t before. In a different way, in a scary way.

McCree already figured out why, and it worried him. Genji had become a confident, at peace man who wanted to help. McCree on the other hand become a lost soul, unsure of what he even wanted anymore.

They had switched places.

It shouldn’t feel as bad as it did, it really shouldn’t.

Why did it feel so bad? McCree sighed, he had to figure it out. The shower wasn’t the place he could do it in though; he had allowed the water run for what felt like a forever to a man who rarely showers. He grabbed a towel and dried himself up. Afterwards he put on the clothing he wore under his serape, it was a bit lighter and better for the night-time.

He entered the main room, Genji was still laying there, and the omnic was in the corner. The thing that had changed was the sky outside, through the curtains the dimmed light of a sunrise was flooding into McCree’s eyes.

Jesse had always been one to appreciate pretty colors, it was wonderful to see. For a moment he felt like there was hope, even though he knew of its existence already. McCree wasn’t the type who gave up to his emotions, he stood tall before them like a kindergarten teacher, and tried his best to sort them back in order.

His head felt muddled, but he was slowly getting ready to face it all.

Maybe he’d finally find a way to move on.

He slowly laid down on the bed not to disturb Genji, and then pulled the free part of the blanket over him. It had been a while since he had slept in such a nice bed, feeling clean from a shower. With the sunrise outside and the quiet room that smelt a bit like cinnamon from the scented candles, McCree felt just comfortable enough to fall asleep even with his messy mind having a blast bringing down his mood.

He was kinda glad actually.


	2. Park talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for a lot of headcanons
> 
> ALso I haven't re-read this 'couse I am lazy. If you see mispells you can point them out but if the comment doesn't contain anything else I promise to you I will become an anxious mess. Be gentle with me,,

Genji was breathing gently next to him, his position slowly shifting with each breath.

During the night they both had turned to face each other, and Jesse had woken earlier. It was a bright morning, the curtains only filtering a small amount of the bright light flooding the room. Genji’s plating shined, and his breathing sounded calm.

McCree and Genji had slept together before, holding each other close through the night. Hiding from responsibilities and the world outside of one of their rooms back at Blackwatch. They were young, and neither had opened up to someone in such an immense way before. Being so close to Genji used to be almost a reward, a hint that he had been able to tune to his wavelength.

McCree had trouble thinking Genji really opened up to him, even with his situation. There Jesse was lost and broken, but the thought of opening up to someone felt absurd. It felt kind of silly, he had to admit. It took McCree at least a month to get Genji to open up, and they had only been reunited for an evening. He should rush into self-pity, even though it insisted to Jesse that he should come over nonstop.

He should just focus on the moment, since everything else lead to a long line of bad thoughts. Jesse was face to face with Genji’s eyes, although rest was covered by his mask. The gorgeous eyelashes, aged eyelids and scarred skin were something to admire. Jesse found them such a handsome sight, but also a reassuring one. Even with Genji’s newer tech upgrades, and confidence, he still had aged. Just like McCree.

Suddenly the eyes flickered open, and slowly adjusted to the light. McCree met a lightly surprised gaze, but it was covered by a visor quite quickly after.

“Good Morning.” Genji spoke to him, lifting himself to sit on the bed.

“Mornin’” McCree kept laying there, he didn’t feel like getting up properly yet. “Did ya sleep well?”

“Quite well, although staying up for so long has it’s side effects.” Genji replied, his voice sounding soft and neutral. Light sense of comfort and uncertainty making it’s way more obvious the more he talked. “Master is lucky for being able to charge so fast.”

“You would have never said somethin’ like that back in Blackwatch.” McCree said jokingly, even though it was an attempt to reach out from his dark and lonely cowboy soul.

“Well I did treasure my ability to still sleep back then.” Genji sounded humoured. “Now it tends to get in the way.”

McCree had no idea how to reply. “That’s a shame.” Talking with Genji used to be easy and enjoyable, now it felt clunky and off. He knew why, but it didn’t change it from being annoying.

“What?” Genji sounded joyful, which was the last thing Jesse had expected. “Are you implying something?”

“Oh no,” McCree got up to sit, with his hands up, “Ya caught me.” He played along.

Genji laughed, it was small, but immensely rewarding. “I guess there’s something good about it, after all.” He got up from under the blanket. “I just haven’t had good company for it, in a long time.”

He got up and walked to the kitchen, proceeding to open a cupboard. “I’ll make some breakfast, would you turn master on?”

“Sounds kinky.”

Genji bursted out laughing, and Jesse joined a bit after. “I didn’t even realize!” He sounded thrilled. “God, I have not been around other humans enough.”

Jesse got up aswell, placing his hat atop his head and stepping to the corner. “So how do I do this?”

“Just poke him.”

That Jesse did, and the Omnic’s lights lit up. “Easier than I expected.”

“It is un-safe to have too difficult awakening mechanisms.” Zenyatta joined in right away, slowly floating from the pillow to be on eye to eye level with McCree. “And as it is easy for me to ‘fall asleep’ I do not have to worry for it being too sensitive.”

“Guess that makes sense.” He titled his head slightly. Afterwards he turned to the kitchen, and made his way there.

“So what’s the master chef gonna make?”

“Toast”

“Not bad.” McCree smiled, watching as Zenyatta made his way over as well. “How’s eatin’ been lately? Anythin’ similar to sleepin’?”

“Not at all to those levels.” Genji replied, grabbing some butter from the fridge and placing it on the counter.

The kitchen area wasn’t large, more of just a corner filled with everything necessary for a comfy little apartment experience. Jesse was leaning next to the butter, on the outside of the area itself. Meanwhile the Omnic had settled a bit further away, Jesse was pretty sure he was observing them. Since Genji didn’t say anything about it, McCree figured it was normal.

“I still am fond of eating.” He continued. “It schedules a day nicely and of course tastes great.”

“That’s nice to hear.”

Genji gave Jesse the other piece of toast, that had turned a nice color. He let him decide what wanted on it himself, and after a little argument over tomatoes over cucumbers they sat down at the table.

McCree bit into the toast, only to be stopped by Genji taking his mask fully off. It was such a sudden, yet obvious thing to do.

Jesse had been used to Genji’s angry eyes and scarred skin that was always out there, but seeing him without breathing enhancements had always felt special. Something only people closer than professional got to see. As much as Jesse found the idea of Genji being still comfortable with showing his face to him, he also worried that maybe it wasn’t a big deal anymore. Genji’s gotten used to his looks right? He’d be fine with his face too, wouldn’t he? Did Jesse really want him to not be?

Better just eat the toast, he figured. Not commenting on the beautiful well-kept hair and lips that he would have loved to get closer to.

“Did either of you dream?” Zenyatta asked, with his soft and calming voice. He was hovering still a bit further away, holding his hands delicately on his legs.

“Actually, I did.” Genji said, sounding joyful. “Me and Jesse were riding horses in Disney land.”

Zenyatta seemed incredibly amused.

Jesse chuckled. “We did what?”

“That’s actually all I remember of it.” He smiled, his expression brining McCree’s mood higher than high noon; the way his eye lids were half parted, and his mouth slightly parted. Jesse couldn’t believe that man was once his to smother in kisses. “Do you remember that time we went there?”

“Yeah, I do.” Jesse finished his toast, leaning back on the chair. “Really pissed Morrison off, huh?”

“…Most things seemed to.” Genji’s silly mood shifted. “He was obviously stressed beyond belief.”

Jesse sighed. “Those two deserved better.”

Genji bit his lip, before placing his mask back on.

Zenyatta looked at them curiously, but didn’t intervene. Once he realized the silence was getting awkward, he decided to take the situation into his own hands. “Me and Sophie we’ll be meeting in 30 minutes.” He spoke.

“Oh- Right.” Genji stood up from the chair. “How will we sort that out?”

“Hm?”

“With Jesse here and all.”

“Right!” Zenyatta clapped his hands together. “I was thinking you two could go on a walk while I go meet Sophie.”

“…I would be fine with that.” McCree replied, and Genji nodded.

“Excellent.” Zenyatta’s hands connected and the orbs around his neck spun lightly. “It’s a plan then.”

Both McCree and Genji were left a bit speechless from the omnic’s enthusiasm, but they weren’t about to complain.

After Jesse personal hygiene was sorted out, and Zenyatta doodled some flowers onto the card, they all decided to get out of the apartment.

“Aren’t you taking your serape?” Genji asked, looking at it laying sadly on one of the chairs.

“It’s a little too attention grabbin’.” Jesse explained. Usually he didn’t care much of who saw him, wanted criminal or not.

It worked to scare off those who couldn’t handle his company, since most who had seen his wanted messages on TV knew not to mess with the man in a red serape. With Genji and Zenyatta there though; he didn’t really want the minority of people after money get any big ideas. He knew Genji could handle it, but he wasn’t about to get the police thinking Genji was helping out a criminal.

“Yet the BAMF belt stays?” Genji sounded cheeky.

“Oh-“ Had Genji not seen the wanted messages? “Well it’s ein’t that eye catchin’ from far away.”

“As long as you’re comftorable.” Zenyatta added.

“Right.” Genji glanced at his master. “There is no need to explain yourself.” He looked back at McCree, “Forgive me.”

“Er…” Jesse shot a finger gun at Genji, just to do something. “No problem.”

Genji let out a soft “Heh.” And turned to leave.

They all got out of the apartment, and went to a different direction from Zenyatta soon after leaving. Well not exactly a different direction; more specifically they just stood there as Zenyatta floated off.

“So…” Genji spoke. “Anything you want to do?”

“Hm…” McCree thought, rubbing his unkempt beard. “If I remember correctly there’s a park close by.”

“I think you’re right.” He joined in on the thinking. “Let’s go there then.”

After the decision was made, they both made their way down the street. Neither of them had a clear idea of where their wanted place was at exactly, but luckily map apps were things that existed.

“You wouldn’t believe how difficult it has been finding out places when my phone’s dead.”

“Guess it’s easy to get used to havin’ nice tech with ya.” McCree nodded. “I don’t even own a smartphone anymore, so I just kinda wander ‘round the old fashion way.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Genji wasn’t buying it.

“Not this time.” McCree patted the side of his pants to gesture towards his pockets. “No phones here.”

“Are you serious?” Genji was utterly astounded.

“Mhm.”

“Unbelievable.” It was a joke, and both of them laughed, though neither was sure if it was genuine.

They arrived to the park, and wordlessly decided to sit on one of the benches. It was close to the fountain, and they could watch it go under the shade of a nice oak tree. The park was rather empty, considering it was a Tuesday. A few people here and there minding their own business. It was nice and quiet, rather calming actually.

“Knowing about your lack of a phone honestly explains a lot.” Genji continued the conversation, but his voice wasn’t as filled with delight as before. Thoughtful, would be the world Jesse would use. “No wonder I couldn’t contact you.”

“Heh yeah, being phoneless has that effect.” Then he realized; “Wait you tried to call me?”

“Yes, I- I did.” He looked suddenly much more nervous. “After I got the whole cyborg-issue worked out I wanted to reach out to you again,” he took a moment to work the courage to get it out, “so I could apologise.”

“Genji…” Jesse didn’t know what to say. “Ya don’t need to apologise for a thing.”

“Actually,” Genji made sure to look at McCree directly in the eyes, “I do.” It was strangely assertive. “It’s my own personal way of accepting what happened, and I don’t care if you’ve forgiven me already. I am not okay with leaving what happened as just ‘we both messed up’”

“Genji-“

“I am sorry. I shouldn’t have brought up the fact I wanted to leave at that point and time, and I am sorry for going through with it before we could make up. Yes, you blowing up at me was too far, and it is both of our fault. No, that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t apologise.”

“You’ve really thought this through, huh…”

“It’s been bothering me for a while.” Genji nodded, placing his hand on Jesse’s hand. It send a wave of surprise and uncomfortable comfort through him, to think he was so touch starved. “I couldn’t be the person you deserved, who wouldn’t leave you and stood by your side.”

Jesse looked at Genji, his eyes wide. He was utterly speechless.

“You were there for me, and then I just get up and leave…”

“But- You shouldn’t have stayed either-“

“Excatly. You can’t change the past, and I wouldn’t change it.” He let the fingers intertwined Jesse’s. “Thanks to my reckless decision I’ve become a better person, and now I’m here.” He lifted his gaze towards Jesse. “With you.”

Jesse’s breathing was heavy, and his could barely hold eye contact. Genji words were painfully powerful to him. “Genji.”

The clouds above went in front of the sun, covering them in much more of a shadow than before. McCree had to admit it was stupidly fitting.

“I am, I am honestly glad for you, really.”

“ _But?_ ”

“But, I- I am just…” He couldn’t believe what he was doing. “Messed up right now.”

“Jesse, what do you need?” He cut in, before Jesse could talk any more.

“What?”

“What do you need to get better?” Genji firmly asked.

Jesse could feel his eyes tear ducts activating, but he wasn’t going to cry here or now. He wanted to make sure of it. “I don’t know.” He covered his face with his hand, not letting go of Genji’s hand. “ _I don’t know_.”

Genji placed his hand on Jesse’s cheek, and turned him to look at him. “Let’s figure it out.”

McCree in that moment, felt like it could actually work. Even though he had been carrying all this baggage for 6 years, and failed to deal with all of it; he felt like he could solve it.

He wasn’t sure why, but he did. It didn’t matter why, he still did.

He grabbed the hand on his cheek and placed it back down. “I can’t say no to ya darlin’, can I?.”

Genji pat him on the shoulder. “I have that effect on people.”

Then they shared a laugh, and decided to get some ice cream.

There was a small ice cream stand rather close, and within in the park. They approached it, but McCree slowed down before they got to it.

“Hey uh, do ya think ya can go grab some on your own?”

“Huh?”

“…You don’t watch much TV, do you?”

“No, I don’t.”

“Okay- Well, I’ll explain back at the bench.” He pointed at it. “I just don’t think I should get closer than this right now.”

“Alright?” He sounded rightfully confused.”What flavor do you want?”

“Chocolate- Or Cookie dough if that’s an option.”

Genji gave him a nod and made his way to the line. They soon met back up at the bench.

“Here’s you go.” He gave him the ice cream and sat on the bench. Genji had a strawberry one in his hand.

“Thank you.” McCree smiled taking it in his metallic hand, because he didn’t want to have a freezing organic hand.

“So what was that about?” Genji asked, trying to remove the mask with one hand. Only to have to give it to McCree for a bit to make it work.

With Genji’s understanding eyes upon him, McCree figured he might as well come out clean. “Blackwatch wasn’t around long enough for me to do enough ‘community service’ to get out of there scot-free.”

“…So instead of going to prison you ventured off.”

“You know me well, Genji.” He ate some of the ice cream, it made his statement of being a criminal a bit weird. “I ein’t the type to settle down.”

Genji smiled at him, it was lovely. “You’re the only one who can make running away from prison sound like it’s not a big deal.”

“Aw shucks.” He leaned back on the bench. “It still kinda is, can’t say it’s been easy.”

“Eating that disgusting brand of noodles can’t be easy.” Genji nodded.

“It’s not that bad when you haven’t eaten anything good in a few years.” He mumbled lightly. “Besides, I get to serve justice on my own terms. No government or rules to tell me ‘nah you can’t do that’”

“Pretty sure Reyes is giving you thumbs up from the beyond”

McCree bursted out laughing, as much as thinking what happened still hurt him, he still found it funny. “I wish.”

Genji was smiling widely at the sight, and McCree couldn’t help but be incredibly happy.

“But yeah, I’m kind of a big name.” He bumped Genji lightly on the side with his organic hand.

“Yet you walk around in a red and yellow serape, cowboy hat, and whatever those weird clinky pieces are called.”

“First of all, they are called spurs,” He made sure to showcase them, “Second; pretty much.”

Genji laughed.

“Usually I don’t care who recognises me, only an idiot would try to catch someone in a populated area. Police are the biggest problem, but even they usually wait for me to leave from the areas where civilians could be in danger.” he explained. “But with you ‘round, can’t say I want them to interrogate ya as someone who’s helpin’ out a criminal.”

“I could handle it.”

“No doubts about it, but it’s a hassle I don’t want to deal ya havin’ to deal with.” He finished the ice cream. “Not to mention what they’d do with yer Omnic friend. Just grab his memory-card-or-whatever and have a sick movie night watchin’ his mind.”

“Ah.”Genji didn’t seem pleased hearing about it. “There are still many blurry lines with the treatment of Omnics, huh?”

“Yup.”

“I suppose we should be careful then, for the sake of Master.” Genji concluded and finished his ice cream as well.

McCree gave him a nod, and got up. “So when will his meet up with the Sophie person end?”

“In a few hours.” Genji got up as well. “He meets his students quite rarely after the first longer period, he wants to make sure they get enough time to catch up.”

“I suppose you’re an expectation.”

Genji nodded, and put his mask back on. “I guess he plays favorites.” he laughed. “There’s more to it than that, but I don’t think it needs explaining right now.”

“I tell you about how people want me dead or alive, and you don’t tell me how you and a robot monk became travel partners? How is that fair?” McCree asked jokingly.

“Well I can tell you that we pissed of some monks.”

The rest of the little city adventure went nicely; they walked around like tourists with no money and peeked into stores just to mess with the sunglass stand while making silly faces.

After they reunited with Zenyatta, he asked them if they had fun.

They both agreed that yes, they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked that, comments are appreciated.  
> I'm still not that good at writing, but I hope the content makes up for the rough edges!


	3. 1 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare your buttie this is gonna be a long one.

Genji and Zenyatta had been sitting on the floor for an hour now, and as much as McCree was a patient gentleman; it was becoming a little boring.

Once they had arrived back to the apartment, they made some lunch and talked about that one time Genji and him had climbed a tree only to find a secret stash of drugs and getting a ton of young folk to prison. Zenyatta seemed to have enjoyed the story greatly and would have wanted to hear more, but Genji reminded him of their meditation thingy.

McCree had heard about the monks at Shambali and their meditating many times before. The whole idea of a bunch of bots sitting around for hours and suddenly becoming a religious organization sparked quite a lot of discussion all around the world. He had to admit that as much as the story sounded fantastical, the act of actually meditating was rather boring to look at.

He wasn’t about to stop them, though. He had manners, and he appreciated the feeling of boredom over the hollow loneliness of afternoons on the road. Of course he was the type to enjoy spending time alone and in nature, or even cities. It was just that after such a long time it got rather stale.

McCree had decided to do some chores to pass the time. For example he cleaned up his peacekeeper, and brushed his hair.

But after he ran out of things to do, he watched Genji sit there motionlessly, it was surreal to see him like that. Genji used to have trouble sitting with only his thoughts as company, which was one of the reasons they spent so much time together. Just them and Blackwatch, it used to be so nice.

He wondered what Genji was thinking.

Genji found the sight unbearable. Where he used to have his last fleshy limb, was now empty and covered in bloody bandages. He was in horrible pain, and on more drugs than he needed to know.

Luckily blankets were invented, and Genji could cover up the unsightly emptiness of his side. To think all of his efforts of putting his only proper hand left a priority were for nothing, and here he was waiting for his body to become even more repulsive.

“Howdy.” McCree greeted him, while sitting down next to his bed. “Anythin’ ya need?”

Jesse always asked that when Genji was in trouble, and vice versa. They had agreed that telling how sorry you were wasn’t going to help either one. Better to just cut the chase and offer your aid.

Genji shrugged, he didn’t know what could help him now. Part of him wanted to ask Jesse to talk to him, take the pain away, time travel and bring his arm back- but no words were coming out.

“Alright” Jesse gave him a careful smile, and pulled his smartphone out. It wasn’t rude, just having him there was already a big help.

Genji stared at the scratched, muddy metallic shine of McCree’s “new arm”. They had lost them at the same time, same side. It was kind of revolting, in Genji’s opinion.

They had spent a few weeks together laying in the Hospital beds, making self-deprecating jokes and trying to keep it together. McCree got out sooner, since his hand was done quicker. Genji meanwhile had to be worked on longer, because of his legs being harmed as well. He’d get a “new arm” tonight. Genji wished he and McCree could have been through all of it together at the same time, but McCree’s first day with a prosthetic had to happen without Genji.

McCree chuckled lightly, and then proceeded to show Genji a weird picture he found online. Genji smiled, although it was drowned by the tired desperation on his face. “What about you?”

“Huh?”

“Do you need anything?” Genji asked, making eye contact with McCree.

He hid in his hair that he hadn’t cut in a while, and laughed with clear tension. “Nah.” He met Genji’s gaze. “Don’t get too worked up over me.”

Genji furrowed his brows: “Don’t put me before you.”

McCree inhaled slowly: “Sorry, Darlin’.” He closed the smartphone. “Don’t feel like thinkin’bout myself right now.”

Genji felt awful for agreeing.

“But hey, I’ve got ya to care for me and I’ll care for ya.” He smiled again, Genji always found his endless positivity incredible.

“For now-” Genji smiled softly, and turned his gaze back towards the ceiling. It seemed McCree wanted to ask what he meant, but Genji continued speaking before he could. “I’m.. Glad you’re here.”

McCree’s face light up “Glad to be here.” he smiled. “Your face has always been such a nice distraction, could stare at it for hours.”

Genji felt heat flushing into his face, and tried to cover his face from embarrassment. As it turns out, he had one less hand to do it. His expression quickly snapped to something completely different, and he huffed with frustration. It was an issue he had tried to keep in mind, but it kept repeating.

Before Genji could do much, Jesse placed his non-metallic arm close to him as if to ask if what he was about to do was okay. Genji didn’t protest, and Jesse proceeded. Jesse softly placed his fingers upon his scarred cheek, and softly stroked across it. “Ye’re too good for this.”

“I’m not sure if I can agree.” Genji inhaled lightly, taking in the light touch. It was soft and warm, which he had learnt to adore. When he was younger he used to compensate the lack of physical contact in his childhood by drowning his senses in as much and intimate as possible contact. Only at Blackwatch did he truly remember why he truly craved it. Someone there next to him, showing him they cared.

Jesse seemed a bit surprised by Genji’s light speaking of such heavy words. “I can’t see how you wouldn’t.”

Genji’s smile softly faded, as he grabbed Jesse’s hand and intertwined his mechanical hand and Jesse’s organic one. “I mean.. No-one deserves to feel this bad, right?”

“Well I can think of some expectations.” Jesse tried to keep the mood light.

“No you can’t.” Genji laughed through his saddened expression.

Jesse laughed as well, his voice breathy and a bit un-sure.

“What I am trying to say,” Genji continued, surprisingly without needing to be asked, “What have I ever done that’s worth better?”

Jesse shook his head, and tightened grab on Genji’s hand “You’ve taken down a criminal empire, saved countless of lives, and so much more, of course you deser-”

“..I am bad at explaining this, sorry.”

Jesse looked lightly desperate. “Promise me you’ll explain even if it’s hard. The last thing I want you to do is to stop telling me things just because you fear I won’t understand.”

Genji closed his eyes as he sighed. “Fine- Fine, I’ll try my best.”

Jesse looked at him, waiting.

“Look I- I feel like I’ve never been that _good_ or worth _adoration_?” He explained. “When I was younger I was a troublemaker, playboy, something pointless in the big picture. Then my brother did that fucking _thing_ , and now I’m here with blood of hundreds on my used to be hands.” He could feel tears trying to form, but he tried his best not to let them get out.

“Genji-“ The expression he was given was enough for Jesse to just let Genji speak. He deserved to vent.

“No matter how fucking charming you find me, no matter how many lives I might saved with all this shadowy operation shit, I’m still a lonely young adult who hasn’t done anything with his own mess of a life.”

Jesse gave him an understanding expression.

“I just- I.. I want to feel in control for once.” He sounded frustrated, a few tears rolling over his reddened face. “Like of fucking course my life isn’t in my control and I am a messed up piece of flesh stuck to a bunch of metal! I haven’t done anything towards helping myself.”

“But you have?” Jesse asked, somewhat not following anymore. Fearing a little what Genji was talking about. “You’ve opened up to people, and talked about your problems. You’ve- You’ve done things I just- I can’t think of examples- FUCK.” He was sounding so desperate it was ridiculous.

“Jesse.” Genji trapped his attention. “Blackwatch is _dying_.”

Jesse’s eyes went wide, afterwards his grabbed his face trying to hide how shaken up he was. He freaked out even more from the touch of metal fingers against his skin.

“I have no plan number two, I have no idea what the hell is going to happen.” Genji kept at it. “I am done with the world tossing me around.”

McCree was too shocked to cry, to emote much at all. He was just shocked, out of it. “ya aren’t sayin’-“

“I want to leave.”

“You can’t!” Jesse clenched his fists against his face.

“Jes-“

He threw his hands to the sides “YOU CAN’T! Why- Why would you-“

Genji quickly reached his arm onto Jesse’s hand. “Breathe. It’s oka-“

“NO IT FUCKING ISN’T!” McCree shouted. Genji was absolutely shaken from the sudden volume from the other.

McCree clearly showed remorse when he saw Genji’s face, but he was too filled with thoughts to think too clearly. “The only place I’ve ever felt happy at is collapsing around me and now you tell me you want to leave!” His voice was now quieter, but still full of emotion.

“I get that bu-“

“I thought you of all people would know what it’s like to slowly see your family fall apart.” McCree sounded out of breath.

Genji held Jesse’s hand tightly “I also know what’s it like to wait too long.”

McCree pulled his hand away, and got up. “I… I can’t.” He sighed in his hands, upset and shaken. “I need to be alone.”

“Jesse…” Genji felt like he had to stop him, but he couldn’t. McCree left the room and they were both left to breath in the distress they’ve caused.

When Genji told the doctors about wanting to leave, they offered him that they’d make his body stable enough to handle without coming back and charging up in his room. Genji took the offer, and got everything reworked so him resigning Blackwatch was clear, and no logos were present on his body. It was like being unshackled. The operation took long though, and when Genji finally filled his resignation paperwork, he and McCree hadn’t talked even _once_.

When the day finally came for Genji to leave, McCree and him met at the exit. They didn’t speak much. Genji must have looked unfamiliar and strange to McCree with his body being the way it was, the thought felt painful to him.

“Yer really leavin’, huh?”

“I am.” Genji spoke, trying to sound confident but the shaking in his voice was too powerful. “I have to.”

“Ya really don’t.” McCree mumbled between his cigar, his voice wasn’t mean; more wretched than anything. “…but I ain’t stoppin’ ya.”

“Stay safe, Jesse.” Genji offered his hand.

Jesse took it gladly, and pulled him in a hug. They held each other close, taking in the warmth of the other, both cherishing the moment as what it was; a goodbye.

“Find me again wont-cha?” McCree asked him after they separated, Genji opening the door and taking his first step outside.

“I’ll call you.”

fter McCree sat down at the table, the meditation session ended. Zenyatta’s small orbs stopped their small ding ping parade, and he turned to face the man on his right. “Do you think this is enough for tonight?” His voice was incredibly soft, soothing and considerate. McCree felt like it was a bit too close to unnaturally so, but he had met many Omnics and it wasn’t rare for them to have strange speech patterns and such.

Genji gave him a nod, and stretched. “Yes, I think so.” Afterwards he got up, and his Master floated up from the floor.

Genji turned towards McCree, still doing a few stretching moves. McCree liked looking at it, there was something familiar to it.

“I hope you weren’t bored by that.” Genji said after walking over to him.

“I am pretty good at entertainin’ myself.” McCree assured. “Besides a lil ‘lone time ein’t too bad.”

Genji sat down next to him. “That’s true.” he relaxed on the chair, his voice sounding warm.

“Though human interaction’s kinda appreciated.” McCree added. “it’s been a while.”

Genji seemed to be caught a bit off guard. “…I’m glad you’re talking to me about it.”

“It was long coming, to be honest.” He sighed. “And still is, slowly. In other words be patient ‘couse might take a while that I properly ‘open up.’”

“Right- Right” Genji lifted his hands to the air as if to halt the situation. “I’m still new to this emotional support business.”

“You’re doing wonderfully, my student.” Zenyatta lifted his gaze from the book in his hands. “It’s important to give positive feedback when someone opens up to you, so they know they can do it again.”

“Yup.” McCree nodded.

Genji sighed, it sounded both frustrated and about to laugh. “I’ll get better at this.”

“No doubt about it.” Zenyatta agreed, and then returned to his book.

The sun finished setting, and the room fell incredibly dark. The few lit candles and their small flames worked hard to make it all brighter, but the lights were still underwhelming. None of them really minded though, Genji and McCree weren’t doing anything in particular and Zenyatta could read in the dark.

Genji then turned back towards McCree, placing his hand on the table. “I can’t believe you got me to open up back then.”

“Can’t say it wasn’t easy.” He mused. “Worth it, though.”

Genji seemed to relax a little. “I know you can’t really see it but I’m smiling right now.”

“If I did, I would probably be blown away by it.” McCree laughed.

“I guess it’s good I keep it covered up then.” Genji returned the laugh. Afterwards he lifted his hands to remove the mask. “But might as well take it off- It’s a little unfair for me to have it covered up.”

“You sure you’re okay with that?” McCree asked, he felt like Genji must have been; but he wanted to be sure. “Not that I wouldn’t mind lookin’ at ya.”

“Oh- It’s fine, don’t worry.” He gave him an assuring look as he placed the mask on the table. “It’s still a bit difficult, but practise makes perfect, you know? Maybe someday I’ll walk around completely maskless.”

“Wouldn’t ya need the breathin’ system?”

“Only in combat, like it’s always been.” He explained. McCree did know that he didn’t need it for regular breathing, but another thought caught him off guard; the whole idea that Genji didn’t exactly feel like he had to be ready for combat every second of his existence. He could just walk around unprepared, without a gun on his hip.

Most people were like that, of course, McCree knew that. It just hadn’t crossed his mind so strongly before.

Suddenly a beeping sound rang it’s way to the room.

“Oh sorry that’s-“ they both said at the same time. Because both of them knew what was being talked about, they silently agreed to just turn them off and talk then.

They grabbed small mechanical objects; Genji from his inbuilt storage and McCree from a hidden pocket in his belt. With a click they turned them off, and sighed, before placing them back where they were.

“You’ve kept it all this time too, huh?” McCree asked. The room felt incredibly quiet after shutting off the small objects. Zenyatta had lifted his head from the book, and stared at them.

“I thought I might as well…” Genji explained. “For the memories, I guess?” He tried to smile but it was quite clear he was sad from the thought alone.

“I never thought it’d be useful either.” McCree chuckled with similar displeasure. “Can’t believe anyone would want Overwatch back.”

“…I thought you would.”

McCree sighed. “Can’t live in the past, there’s no future for it, might as well cherish the memories and stay far away from messing up the mess any kind of a recall’s gonna be.”

Genji nodded along. “It was nice back then.”

“I thought you hated it.” McCree smiled, this time a lot more genuine.

“I did, but now I don’t.” Genji smiled back. “I’ve realized so many good things that I couldn’t see back then, and I appreciate all of them.”

McCree loved listening to the warmness in Genji’s words. “I’m glad yer feelin’ better.”

“Master’s a miracle worker, huh?” He chuckled lightly. “Kinda unbelievable how much a few years can do to how you’re feeling.”

“Never give up and all that shit, huh?”

Genji laughed.

“Speaking of shit!” Genji suddenly sounded absolutely enthusiastic. “Do you want to see pictures form me and Master’s travels?”

“I doubt they are that bad.”

“No no-“ He pulled out his phone and opened the gallery.

McCree was soon faced with a picture of Zenyatta and Genji in some museum standing next to a fossilized dinosaur dropping. They were both making the strangest poses imaginable.

“Well ain’t that somethin’.”

Genji kept showing McCree pictures, from rollercoasters to Zenyatta breaking a log with his bare hands. It was certainly entertaining. It seemed like they had been around the world having a blast, McCree had to admit he was a little jealous.

“Sorry to ask this- But where do you two get the money?”

“Master’s students.” Genji explained. “Like this apartment. They want to thank Master for what he’s done for them. Even though he doesn’t like accepting what we don’t _need_ , sometimes we do have a bit of fun.”

“Fun is necessary for a healthy mind.” Zenyatta added without even glancing from his book.

“He’s also amazing with excuses.”

Jesse laughed, and they continued with the picture fun time.

The evening progressed nicely, at one point Zenyatta got up to go enter sleep mode. Genji got some tea and McCre drank a glass of milk like the most civilized man alive, and they laughed about silly things all the way to 1 am, only to realize they should probably go to bed.

McCree and Genji found themselves on the bed again. Without the candles, the apartment was completely dark. The sheets were soft, and the blanket warm and just good enough for the weather.

They were a little too caught up in jokes to properly try to sleep yet, so instead Genji was scrolling on his phone. McCree laying quite close to him, at least close enough to watch the silly pictures Genji found.

“I should really get one of these again.”

“Probaply.” Genji nodded. “Though they’re easy to track. I don’t want you getting thrown to jail over a few cat photos.”

“I’m going to jail someday, anyways. No Blackwatch is gonna appear to my rescue and take me in this time.” McCree sighed warmly. “I hope it ein’t too many years.”

“I don’t even want to think about being away from you anymore.”

“I used to think we’d always be together.” McCree spoke, his words carrying more weight than his soft tone.

“I’m sorry.” Genji inhaled, sounding full of quilt.

“Don’t.” McCree offered his hand to Genji. It felt a bit silly to ask Genji for physical contact, he didn’t know if Genji wanted that anymore. To his surprise and joy, Genji took his hand and smiled. “You were right back then, Blackwatch was dying and becoming dangerous to everyone around and inside of it.”

He turned to his side to face Genji, who’s beautiful features were illuminated by the phone he was only partly holding anymore. “I’m glad you left. You’ve become so amazing.”

Genji blushed, and his eyes were wide from the kindness. He recollected himself soon after, but he was still incredibly happy from McCree’s words. “I was worried you’d be bothered by how much has changed.”

“Anyone who’d think this was a downgrade wouldn’t be worth yer time, darlin’.” McCree smiled warmly at him. “’course it took me a while to figure out how I felt about all this but, I think I’m really diggin’ it.”

“I could say the same about your beard.” Genji laughed, and McCree joined in.

Jesse moved the hand he was holding lightly, just to take in the feeling of Genji’s perfection of a hand.

“Do you maybe want…” Genji started, looking at Jesse with uncertainty. “…to get a little comfier?” He seemed like he was about to start laughing from embarrassment right after.

“Yeah.” Jesse replied, trying to sound serious about it, but Genji’s about to laugh face was hard to fight. “Let’s get realy comfy.”

They both bursted out laughing as they got a bit closer. Jesse put his hands around Genji, who was now against his chest. It was a warm embrace they hadn’t experienced in a long time. The sound of the other breathing, and the clean smoothness of Genji’s body was amazing to hold.

“It’s been a while.” Genji sounded overwhelmed, but happy in Jesse’s hold.

“That was one wild hug, huh?”

Genji nodded against his chest, it was confusingly nice. He then turned to close his phone for the night, but stopped midway. “Hey, Jesse.”

“Hello Genji.”

“You’re too young for dad jokes.” Genji huffed jokingly at him, pulling the phone closer to both of their faces. “Look at this.” his voice turned somber under his smile.

McCree saw texts on the Iphone’s screen. Texts that were assigned to him, from Genji. He had never gotten them, but there they were.

 

 

McCree stared at them speechless, taking a glance towards Genji’s face. He was smiling but his eyes showed an incredible amount of sadness in them. Jesse leaned a bit closer. “Genji…”

“They are a little silly now, huh?” Genji spoke, his voice breathy. “There you are in front of me, as good as ever. To think I was ever worried.”

“God, Genji.” McCree hugged him tightly. “I am so sorry.”

“Don’t be- I’m okay. I’m just so glad you’re here.” He hugged him back and pushed his head against his shoulder. “So incredibly glad.”

McCree looked into Genji’s eyes, they glowed in the dark like back in blackwatch. But they weren’t a harsh red that would scare him while getting up to use the bathroom and finding out that Genji was awake too. They were an nice inviting green, that remained as the only light in the room anymore.

“…How ‘bout ya close yer eyes darlin’?” McCree asked him, moving a few strands of Genji’s hair to the side. It was as beautiful and soft as ever.

Genji did as asked, and smiled from the suggestion. “I wonder why.” He knew why, and McCree was glad to see him so happy about it.

When their lips separated they started laughing again. Jesse pushed against his check with his and they both incredibly full of joy.

“Your beard’s scruffier than I remembered.” Genji spoke through the laughing, and held McCree firmly.

“Maybe I’ll shave it just for ya.” He kissed his cheek.

“When did I say I didn’t like it?” He played with his beard as McCree covered him in kisses. “Like you said, it took a bit of time, but I’m diggin’t it.”

“Oh, Darlin’.”

After a bit more of silly snuggling, they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces and their hands holding each other close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter so far.  
> Sorry for all the spelling mistakes though.
> 
> Comments would be appreciated, I worked really hard on this one and would love to know if it was worth it.


	4. Yet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't reread this, it's midnight and I have school tommorrow, but I want this online because I'm an impatient little thing.
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes.

Ya sure I should be comin’ too?” McCree whispered to Genji, as Zenyatta was packing up his inflatable pillow.

“Of course?” Genji said like it were obvious, as he stuffed McCree’s serape to one of two bags.

“I’m still a wanted criminal.” McCree mumbled, wanting to be strongly proved wrong. “As much as I want to stay, I don’t want to get you two in trouble.”

“We’ll talk about this later, okay?” Genji dismissed the conversation. “Somewhere more private.”

McCree supposed that Zenyatta knowing anything of the subject was a bad thing. Genji was the type to not worry too much about the law, it’s not like he was raised following it. Zenyatta on the other hand was still a bit of a mystery.

“Alright.” He agreed, and threw his noodle packet in the bag.

They had started packing up after breakfast, none of them were the type to settle down after all. The apartment had been nice, but it was only temporary. Zenyatta wanted to see some statue, and Genji had to go get a check-up at the closest cybernetics center. McCree just had to keep moving, so it was timeto get going again.

The packing didn’t take long, considering none of them had much to carry. To McCree surpise, the candles weren’t owned by the two, but instead came with the apartment.

Once they did leave the apartment, Genji looked up how they’d travel to the next city. Zenyatta wanted to go by train, but Genji saved McCree by telling him that he felt like walking.

They decided to make their goal a motel, that was located in between the cities.

“What a wonderful view.” Zenyatta hummed softly, sounding full of life. As they made their way down the road.

McCree tilted his hat just enough to see the view but not too much to block the sun from beaming into his eyes. “It ein’t bad.”

They were passing quite the wonderful field. The sun was planning to start setting soon, and everything was covered in a yellow hue that was certainly nice looking. Across the field and behind a few trees was also the railroad they would’ve been on if McCree wasn’t there.

Jesse felt bad thinking about it.

“Trains go so fast, huh?” Genji commented.

“Mhm, it’s pretty incredible.” McCree agreed. “I sat on top of one.”

“What?” Both Genji and Zenyatta asked him, McCree finding the surprise a prize all on it’s own. Just what he needed to cheer up.

“Mhm, sat up there.” He explained. “Then Talon came and I beat them all on my own.”

“Wait- Talon?” Genji asked.

“Yeah, Talon.” McCree explained.

“…Is it true Blackwatch became a part of it?” Genji asked, clearly finding it a tough subject.

McCree was a bit taken back. “I don’t think _everyone_ joined it.” he tried to soften to blow, although it wasn’t helping much. “A few too many, though.”

Genji didn’t say anything right away, instead they all returned back to walking. “I wonder what Reyes would think.”

“I guess tryin’ to help all those unfortunate kids didn’t work out.” McCree huffed. “Or whatever happened back there in the end. I left pretty quickly after it went to hell.”

Zenyatta was floating ahead of them, he had taken Genji’s phone when he realized the two were a bit too busy with emotional baggage to focus.

“You know, sometimes I wonder, “Genji paused, “How things would be if we stayed.”

“Doubt we would’ve changed anything other than the body count.” McCree sighed. “If both Morrison and Gabriel were unable to get out of that alive, I doubt anyone else could’ve either.”

“You can never be sure.”

“Not with how damn mysterious the whole thing’s made to sound like.” McCree huffed. “Who knows what the hell happened in there.”

Genji nodded, seemingly looking a little defeated.

The pavement was old and rather messy, and their shadows were becoming long. According to the GBS they would soon arrive to the motel, which was good since they were all a little tired, especially the two who had stayed up a little too late.

“This might sound pretty stupid.” Genji started out of nowhere.”But how do we know Reyes really wasn’t the one behind the infighting?”

“You _know_ Gabriel. Has he ever seemed like the kind of guy to do that?” McCree sounded almost personally attacked. “He didn’t seem like an evil mastermind when I left.”

“I want to believe that.” Genji spoke, his tone sincere to a level McCree couldn’t help but to believe wholeheartedly. “I just want to keep options open, just in case.”

“I’m not changing my mind about him unless he personally tells me he was behind all of it.” McCree mumbled. “..Or some other undeniable evidence.”

“Stubborn but reasonable.” Zenyatta added.

“Can’t argue with that.” McCree tried to release some of his pent up frustration.

They finally arrived to the motel, it was a rather cheap looking two floor building, but it would work for their needs.

They entered the lobby, and Zenyatta went ahead to get them a room.

It was definitely not the most quality motel, but there was a feeling that the owner cared about it. The couches were soft, and the carpets all looked silly in a homely way.

They were sitting quietly, until the annoyingly familiar ringing started. They couldn’t retreat to the side to turn them off, so they had to awkwardly try to shut them off without taking them out for everyone to see.

Luckily only two people were in the lobby other than them, a woman with a braid and the cashier. They both seemed to not find it too strange, probably assuming they were getting phone calls at the same time while having the same ringtone.

Zenyatta got them a room at the top floor, and they all happily entered it’s cozy privacy.

It was rather shabby, only one bed and not much else. There was only one bathroom, that being the one in the lobby. It was nice though, especially after all that walking.

“Would you like to tell me about yourself?” Zenyatta asked, sitting on his pillow. Genji had gone downstairs to shower, even he got sweaty.

“I wouldn’t mind it, I suppose.” McCree shrugged, laying on the bed. His human legs had become rather tired. “What do you wanna hear?”

“I think what people choose to tell of themselves is already quite a treat.”

“Ya like people, huh?”

“And you’re sharp.” Zenyatta hummed, his orbs spinning softly. McCree figured that was how he smiled, or something like that. “I am not surprised why Genji finds you remarkable.”

“Thanks.” McCree laughed just enough to keep the situation light.

“Genji’s been much happier with you around.” Zenyatta sounded soft. “You get many sides of him out, which I am unable.”

“I guess the same goes for you.” McCree didn’t honestly know Zenyatta well, but he could speculate. “Never would’ve thought he’d become some spiritual traveller guy.”

“It’s always been in him, he just needed a push for it to take form.” Zenyatta was clearly proud. Of what? McCree wasn’t sure.

When McCree thought about it, the idea of Genji finding peace the way he did made sense. Genji wasn’t exactly “sharp” like McCree was, he clearly was someone who’d find calmness within the idea that a supernatural force could carry him. He didn’t disagree with the idea, he was just happy that Genji didn’t feel broken anymore.

“What about ya?”

“Hm?” Zenyatta tilted his head.

“Why are ya into all this spiritual stuff?”

“What an exciting question.” Zenyatta spoke with joy. “Sadly I must say that such a core personality trait would take long to explain from all of it’s angles.” He continued. “But simply put; I love peace.”

“Deep.” McCree sounded humoured.

“Sharp.” Zenyatta mused, his orbs spinning as Genji entered the room.

“The shower’s free.”

“Nice.” McCree got up. “I was gettin’ smelly.”

“I doubt you owning only one shirt helps that much.” Genji smirked, throwing McCree a towel from their bag.

“Guess I should take it off, huh?”

Genji laughed.

He walked down the stairs, located outside of the building. The sun had set, and the streetlights gave off a rather eerie feeling. McCree shrugged it off, and went over to the bathroom. It was behind a rather thick door at the back of the building.

Honestly for a motel shower, it wasn’t too awful. Old and a little dirty, but McCree didn’t mind, because he could relate to it.

He proceeded to take his shoes off, placing them close to the door. The floor was still a little soaked, probably because of Genji.

While taking his socks off, he heard a sound that he in all honesty didn’t expect; The sound of a suppressed Pistol taking a shot right into him, followed by a punch to the face from a woman with a braid.

He got knocked out.

That he figured out after waking back up again, laying on the bed. He felt like shit, and Zenyatta was sitting a bit too close. The lights were dark, with the only light coming from one of Zenyatta’s orbs.

Strange enough, the orb was floating above him, beaming some weird lightshow into his stomach.

It was quiet, the only sound being his breathing and the orb’s weird yet soft noise.

McCree blinked, looking at Zenyatta with tired eyes.

“You’re awake?” Zenyatta asked, his voice soft and caring.

He rubbed his eyes lightly. “Think so.”

“Wonderful.” Zenyatta continued. “Genji will be happy.”

“Where’s he at?” McCree mumbled, his throat felt dry. “What happened?”

“It appears you got shot.” Zenyatta put it surprisingly bluntly. “No need to worry, though. I am a healer.”

“I’d prefer a doctor.”

“It is true I can do only so much.” Zenyatta agreed. “But you’ll get through this safe and sound. I hope that’s enough.”

“Definetly.” McCree’s voice was quite breathy and weak, but he was clearly not in immediate danger.

“As it turns out, this motel doesn’t have the greatest first aid kit.” Zenyatta continued. “Genji convinced the owner to drive out to the closest train station with him.”

“Poor driver.” McCree laughed voicelessly.

“Until they return you’re going to have to stay how you are now.” Zenyatta explained. “The make-do bandage can only handle so long.”

“Yeah, I know from personal experience.”

“Until you get medicine, you’ll also be in incredible pain if I take my Orb off of you.”

“Gotcha.” He stared at the bright orb above him, he had figured the orbs weren’t just for decoration. Although his first theory was that Zenyatta would throw them at people, but he supposed that’d be weird for a pacifist.

McCree enjoyed the small quiet, until it was taken from him.

“Do you know why you were attacked?” Zenyatta asked, his voice as wam as ever. McCree had to admit it was the last question he wanted to answer.

“Nope.” He has always been a good liar.

“If you knew, would you tell me?”

“Probaply not.”

“As expected.” Zenyatta’s fingers met. “Secrets are strange things, aren’t they?”

“Yup.”

“Though, I must admit,” he continued, “I did hear something new earlier. Which I think you’re trying to keep from me.”

“Hm?” McCree didn’t freak out, he was disappointed, but he knew that if it had happened there wasn’t anything he could do. There rarely was.

“Famous outlaw, Jesse McCree.” Zenyatta spoke the words like they were magic, “I am not very surprised.”

“I guess I’ve never seemed like the lawful type.” He moved a few hairs off of his face.

“Genji told me he had known.”

“Not surprised.”

“It is a shame my form on this earth has to be an obstacle between you two.” Zenyatta’s voice lacked the warmth under the softness.

“I’m the one at fault here.” McCree sighed. “I’m kinda messed up.”

“It is a shame such a delightful mind has to be.” Zenyatta’s warmth returning.

“Everybody’s gotta have a weakness.” McCree sighed, with a light jokey tone. After the tried to sit up. Zenyatta made it clear he didn’t want him to, but Jesse had gotten wounded enough times to know when he could get up. “Did you get the bullet out?”

“It did not enter deep.”

“Whooptie-doo.” McCree huffed, lightly touching the bandages. “Am I still bleeding?”

“Not much.”

“That’s good.”

“I can’t help but to agree.”

McCree got on the edge of the bed, and pulled himself onto his feet. “Not a bad job with the caretaking.”

“I really don’t think you should be walking yet.”

“I’ll manage.” McCree dismissed him, and grabbed his bullet proof garb, which hadn’t been wearing to not raise suspicion, seemed like it backfired. After that he put his hat on, and took his stuff from the bag; including the noodles.

“What are you doing?” Zenyatta sounded unsure, which felt surprisingly wrong.

“I’m getting out of here.”

“Why?”

“Shouldn’t stay. Never should’ve given this a chance.” He spoke, serious and un-invested.

“Genji will not be happy.”

“I know.” McCree gave him a nod, and then walked out the door. Zenyatta followed him, not much to his surprise.

“I don’t wish to guilt you,” Zenyatta started, “But I do wish to know why you would do something that would hurt Genji so willingly.”

“I don’t ‘wish’ to leave.” McCree replied, stepping onto the pavement. “That’s honestly the last thing I want to do right now.”

“Yet here you are.”

“That I am.” He replied sharply, starting his walk down the road, towards the direction of the city they had left. Zenyatta still after him.

“What should I tell Genji?”

“That it wasn’t your fault. You couldn’t stop me.”

“I would prefer an explanation.”

McCree huffed, adjusting his serape. “I don’t want to make him a criminal.”

“That is understandable.” Zenyatta had to agree. “I doubt Genji would worry of that.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t be surprised.” McCree sighed, he felt incredibly tired. “He’s too good for any of this.”

“I can’t help but to think he sees you the same way. He adores you.”

“I thought ya didn’t want to guilt me.”

“I have to admit I am getting desperate.” Zenyatta replied, his words more genuine than McCree was ready to handle.

“Welcome to the club.” He stomped down the road. “There’s no fix to this.”

“Not yet, I suppose.” He intertwined his fingers. “But I am sure one day.”

“…Glad that you’re positive.” McCree let out, with a less strict and serious tone. He felt like it was necessary. He did want Zenyatta to know he too hoped it to be true.

They walked in silence the next few minutes. McCree felt tired, and broken. He felt evil, to a degree as well. There was a funny thought in the back of his mind that reminded him of Gabriel. Maybe he too had felt like he did now.

He was glad his self-deprecating thoughts could make him feel less alone.

“Genji will have to meet you at least once more.” Zenyatta ruined the silence soon after. “If you forgot.”

“Yeeah.” McCree sighed. “I did forget it when I marched out. Should’ve thought this through.”

“It is late, your mind must not be working at it’s highest ability.”

“Happens.” McCree sighed, his legs feeling heavy on the pavement. Everything was light in a soft golden glow from Zenyatta’s orb, the reason Zenyatta couldn’t stop following him.

“Maybe we should sit down.” Zenyatta suggested.

McCree felt like declining, but he couldn’t find a good reason for why not. “Fuck it.” He sat down on the edge of the road. He faced the railroad, and watched the dark wheat field. Not many stars were visible, but just enough to remind him he was far from his destination.

Zenyatta slowly descended next to him, letting his legs free from their usual crossed position. “Why did you get shot?”

McCree light up a cigarette. “There’s a pretty big bounty on my head. Just a photo proof of me being dead is pretty good money, until it’s disproven.” He breathed out the smoke. “But the photographers have usually disappeared from the public by then. Oh, and they take my wallet, I usually have a bit more money than this.” He showed his empty pocket.

“How do you survive?”

“Not to brag but I can handle just fine.” McCree explained, although it lacked any kind of pride. “Kinda sucks, though. When I get shot I just have to hope the police coming to the hospital won’t make more wounds than what I started with while I escape.”

“Intresting.” Zenyatta seemed almost humoured by McCree’s neutral tone with such scary statements.

They didn’t speak after that.

McCree smoked his cigarette, while Zenyatta fiddled with his thumbs.

At one point Genji texted Zenyatta, about their location. Zenyatta told him directions, and McCree felt his heart starting to sink in his chest.

A few minutes later, they heard the sound of running getting louder and louder. McCree stood up, stumped his cigarette and mentally prepared himself to break his and Genji’s hearts.

Beautiful green neon lights came to their attention soon, and McCree was soon locked in a hug.

McCree wanted to return the embrace, but he felt like mixed signals were the last thing he needed to send.

“Jesse?” Genji asked, clearly uncomfortable from what was missing.

“I’m leaving.”

Genji went silent.

“I’m sorry.”

“What- no.” Genji’s tone was desperate. “No- You can’t.”

“Yes.” McCree inhaled, clearly finding the whole situation painful. “I can.”

“But,” Genji breathed heavily, “Why?”

“I am not making you a criminal.”

Genji grabbed his face from frustration. “I already told you, I don’t mind.”

“I do.” McCree said, as stern as possible. “Genji look, I am sorry I lead you on. I knew this wasn’t goin’ to work long term, yet I let ya do all this stuff and…” he sighed. “I can’t stay.”

Genji held his head, clearly shocked.

McCree placed his hands on his shoulders, to make sure he’d listen. “If I stayed, you’d get involved with this criminal business real quick. Then what? You wouldn’t be able to do almost anything. You’d constantly be in danger, and be stuck with me.”

“I handled Blackwatch.” Genji pointed out, but he too started to sound hesitant.

“But you shouldn’t have to again.” McCree spoke, his voice shaky. “Not to mention; who would keep your body working?”

McCree felt terrible for using Genji’s body as a reason, but reality was what it was.

“I can’t believe this.” He sounded so desperate. His words felt worse than the gun shot earlier. “Why are you always right?”

McCree pulled Genji into the hug he clearly needed. “I’m sorry.”

Genji took it all in, almost painfully tightly considering McCree’s wound. “I can’t believe we’re doing this again.”

“Me neither, honestly speakin’.” He could feel light tears forming.

Genji started removing his faceplate.

“Darlin’?”

“Can’t cry with it on.” Genji _laughed_.

“Fuck yer beautiful.” McCree laughed as well, drying Genji’s tears with his serape. “I’m sorry for being such a piece of garbage, ya deserve better.”

“Stop that. We both know you’re one talented bastard.” Genji smiled, hugging him exactly too tightly now.

After him saying ow loud enough, Zenyatta and Genji proceeded to treat his wounds. They made jokes, talked about the past and talked through McCree’s reasons again.

Once McCree was patched up enough to run off again, Zenyatta gave McCree the location of the apartment’s spare key, and Genji gave him a bit of their money.

McCree gave Genji another hug, a kiss, noodles and a hat tilt.

Then he turned around, and didn’t look back.

Once he was far enough to not see Genji though, he could swear he heard the familiar sound somewhere in the distance as well as his pocket.

He took a moment longer to close the recall’s ringing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID NOT PLAN THIS TO END LIKE THIS  
> I planned this to be this happy fic where they reunite and become happy.  
> Then I started writing, and I realized how bad McCree's situation really is.  
> I am going to assume canon's going to fix the whole "McCree's an outlaw" thing, not to mention that I have no idea how to write that until they explain how's this recall stuffs gonna work out; you'll just have to take this. It's sad, but I feel like it could've been more soul crushing.
> 
> Also congratz! You read my first ever completed fic.  
> I hope you enjoyed it, I found writing it really rewarding and fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you found joy in that.  
> I would really like to know what scene was your favorite, that's always a blast for me to hear. :'0


End file.
